His Lady Darkness
by I'm the reason the rum is gone
Summary: COMPLETE AT LAST The Ministry has failed with Stephanie, but the Undertaker lusts for another. But is she worth it? And what does he really want? Includes the Ministry, HBK, Kane, and others UNDERTAKER/OC. Thanks to my BF for the last 3 chapters!
1. Meeting Larissa

Undertaker's character and the Ministry of Darkness belong to WWE along with everyone else, but Larissa.

During the Ministry era, what if Undertaker found the perfect Diva to make his? She's as dark as him.

The WWF was in an uproar. The Ministry had done significant damage after the kidnapping of Stephanie but it wasn't finished. Not by a long shot.

Larissa was getting ready for her match against Victoria, but she really didn't want to do it. She had a feeling the Undertaker would be watching her. Lacing up her black, velvet, knee-high boots, she took one last look in the mirror. She had on a black velvet corset with satin straps and a black velvet miniskirt with satin designs all over. She was pleased with this. Dark eyes and black eyeliner completed the look, but something was missing. She looked away from the mirror to grab a lip liner; she looked back and saw the Undertaker in the mirror. Larissa turned, no one was there. She shrugged it off and exited.

The Undertaker was indeed in her dressing room. He looked at her closet, all black and some red, but not a lot. She had a darkness about her and he found himself wanting to make her part of the Ministry.

Larissa walked into the hallway with the other superstars surrounding her. She continued passing Triple H and the Heartbreak Kid, along with some members of the Ministry and she found it odd that the Undertaker was not with them. She shivered involuntarily and came to the ramp. Victoria eyed her and walked out to her music. Larissa hated her, not as the character, but as the person.

Larissa heard her music, "I'm a Bitch" by Meredith Brooks and walked out. Cheers met her as she walked to the ring. The match was going to be easy, at least to her. She knew what would happen.

Sure enough, before Larissa even got to the ring the Ministry theme sounded. She turned around to see Edge and Christian running down. They pasted her and got into the ring and looked at Victoria. Larissa grabbed the microphone.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing? This is my match!" Larissa glared at the brothers.

"We were told to keep the mistress safe." Christian answered.

"What?!? I'm no…" She was interrupted by the Lord of Darkness, himself.

"You are now. You don't fight my dear. You stay at my side."

"Like hell." She ran up the ramp and tried to exit, only to have Viscera block the exit. "I would like to go this way."  
"He won't move unless I tell him to, Larissa." The Lord replied.

"Wow, you know my name. How fab for you." She walked back down the ramp. "You want a prize?"

"You are the prize." He chuckled darkly.

"No, I'm just a girl. I can't be an object." Edge, Christian, and Viscera suddenly blocked Larissa on all sides. "Not cool. This is not cool."

The Lord of Darkness stroked her face. "Naïve child. You will be mine."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Triple H said as he came down the ramp. Shawn Michaels followed.

"Me too." Shawn agreed. Shawn did sweet chin music to Edge as Triple H started beating on Christian. Larissa was holding her own against Viscera for about five seconds. With Edge knocked out, Shawn turned to Viscera who was about to grab Larissa. Triple H looked at Viscera as well and the two men rushed the Ministry minion.

Viscera fell with a thud as the Lord of Darkness made a grab for Larissa. She dodged in time to see the Undertaker disappear. Shawn and Triple H looked at Larissa.

"Why did you guys protect me?" Larissa asked.

"No one deserves to be in the hands of the Undertaker. Especially a pretty face like you. I hope you'll let us protect you from him in the future." Shawn replied.

Triple H looked at Victoria who looked angry with Larissa, like the intrusion was her doing. "Hey, the Undertaker found a new target after the boss' daughter. Larissa had nothing to do with it." Triple H looked at her.

At this point, Steve Austin came out. "If you guys don't mind, Larissa and Victoria have a match." But Larissa was in the ring already. The bell sounded and she attacked Victoria, performing a perfect suplex. Larissa let no room for a breather and threw a sidekick into her midsection. She then did her finisher, the Flying Backkick into Victoria's back and had a perfect cover. 1…2…3! The match was over.

"Here is your winner! Larissa!" Lillian announced to the cheering fans.

Larissa looked at Victoria and saw her weakness right away. But something was wrong with the Ministry. She couldn't see their weaknesses. She could see Shawn and Triple H's, even Steve Austin's. Why was that?

She walked out of the ring. The guys followed her up the ramp to see Kane. Larissa hugged Kane, which was odd. "Kane, your maniacal brother tried to kidnap me for his Ministry." Larissa and Kane had a good relationship. She liked fire and he liked to set people _on_ fire. Kane also had a sort of protective nature when it came to her. Anyone who liked her had to be approved of and that included his brother.

Kane growled at the three men on the ramp with her. "Hey, relax! Shawn and Triple H stopped the Undertaker and Steve decided to come out after he had disappeared." The Big Red Monster took her hand and led her to his dressing room.

"Why is he coming after you?" Kane asked, studying her.

"I have no idea. I was wondering that. It could be that you protect me or that my wardrobe is to his taste or that he really does like me." Larissa answered.

"I will be watching over you from now on. You are not going anywhere without my protection or Shawn's or Hunter's. Clear?" Kane looked severe.

"Fine, but I can handle myself."

"Not against my brother, you can't. You can't see my weakness or his or any of the Ministry's. Give it up."

"Do you know why it doesn't work?" Larissa looked hopeful.

"No, but that's probably why he wants you. You can see his enemy's weaknesses. But you would never give yourself to him that easily." Kane smiled at her. She looked unsure of herself. "What is it?"

"He said I was the prize."

"That's it! Vince!" Kane stormed out, enraged.

Larissa waited on the couch. She looked around the room nervously until she found what she was looking for. A dark corner was all she needed. She went into it and began to meditate, thinking about her match with Victoria. The opponents she got were always easy because she could see their weakness. Why couldn't she see the Ministry's or the Undertaker's or Kane's? Was it because of their powers? Did they like she have magical shielding, too?

As she was meditating, the Undertaker watched her from the opposite corner. She was indeed an enigma that he would soon figure out. The question on his mind was when and how? She looked up at him, startled, then intrigued. She walked over to him.

"Is it because of my power that you seek me as your prize?" She asked.

He answered in a powerful voice. "That and you are worthy, child. When I defeat my brother in a match for the rights to you, you will be mine. Until then, my dear." He kissed her on the cheek softly and disappeared.


	2. Consuming Darkness

Undertaker's character and the Ministry of Darkness belong to WWE along with everyone else, but Larissa.

Chapter 2

A week had passed and it was time for Monday Night RAW once again. Larissa was in a long black skirt and a blood red top with black stitching in it. Triple H greeted her at the door and the two began to walk towards the stage. Jericho and Triple H had a tag team match against the Undertaker and Edge. Larissa was going to watch the match. She looked around nervously.

"Don't let the Undertaker creep you out." Hunter said gently.

"Yeah, we can protect you. Why are we having this match anyway?" Jericho asked.

"Because if we beat the Undertaker, he'll leave Larissa alone. If he wins, he gets a match with Kane." Triple H explained.

"And if he wins that, I can't hide from him anymore." Larissa finished.

"He's not going to get to you." Kane came up from behind.

"Hi, Kane." Larissa answered. She didn't really know why she needed this protection. "I don't understand why he wants me."

"You're a special person." Kane answered vaguely.

"Gee, thanks!" She replied sarcastically.

She thought about it and the more she did, the more she realized that the Undertaker would get his way. It was inevitable. If you saw what happened since the Ministry's existence, everything was going his way. Well, if you exclude Stephanie. Larissa had no choice; she had to join him. But how could she?

The music for Jericho came on. He walked out and Triple H got ready for his entrance.

"Trust us, Larissa." He said as his music started and he walked out.

"Come on, Kane." Larissa said as her music cued. She walked out to cheering and she walked down to the ring as Kane's music cut through hers like a knife. Man, he's got an attitude tonight, worse than usual.

The Ministry music came on. Larissa nearly jumped out of her skin, but Kane kept a firm hand on her shoulder. The Undertaker locked eyes with her as he walked to the ring and she shivered. Kane growled and the Undertaker chuckled darkly.

Larissa felt drawn to him again, intrigued. He had a darkness like hers, but it was different. Tangible and wonderful, nothing like Kane's darkness. It was so interesting and she couldn't wait to explore it. Wait, what was she thinking? She shook it away and tried to focus elsewhere.

The match ended quickly. Edge had speared Jericho out of the ring while the Undertaker was pummeling Triple H. Larissa couldn't watch, but she couldn't turn away. Finally, the bleeding Triple H suffered a tombstone and a cover. 1…2…3! That was it. The Undertaker had a match with Kane. This match would take place at No Way Out on Sunday. She had to be there, no choice. The Undertaker came up to her. Kane growled, but Viscera had appeared. The Undertaker looked at Larissa and took a strand of her long red hair.

"Soon." He said as he disappeared before her with the rest of the Ministry and Kane.

"Kane!" Larissa looked and saw the decimation. Triple H bloody in the ring and Jericho nursing his hand. "Guys! Kane's gone!"

She ran up the ramp. Running through the hall, she saw the Undertaker. She timidly walked up to him.

"My lord?" Larissa flinched.

"Yes? What is it that you seek?" Undertaker asked, replying.

She took his hand and led him into her dressing room. He sat on the couch and waited, but she didn't look at him.

"It's not going to kill you to look at your savior." He said.

She looked at him with her blue eyes. "I want to join the Ministry, but not because of the fact that Kane is gone. I want to join because I know you will beat Kane and I will have no choice. I will also admit your darkness intrigues me. I don't know what it is, but it's like mine. Your darkness is completely different from Kane's."

"But you don't wish anyone to know you're in the Ministry until I kidnap you after my win over Kane." She nodded as he finished his statement. "Very well. But I will reveal my Mistress on the next RAW." She shivered and he chuckled. "Would you like that? To be mine? My Lady?" He looked at her expression. "Clearly you do."

She turned away from him, but he grabbed her and kissed her soundly. It was rough and demanding, smooth and tender. It was the best kiss she had ever experienced. She wanted more, but there was a knock on her door. The Undertaker broke the kiss and disappeared as Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Jericho, and Kane walked in.

"Kane! Are you alright?" Larissa asked.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Kane looked at her.

"Yeah, just thinking about what I would do without any of you." She said.

"I think that we should be out there at No Way Out." Triple H stated. "You know, to protect Larissa."

"Yeah." Jericho agreed.

"You can't! The stipulation was that Kane and I were there alone. That means you can't interfere or Kane automatically lose and the Undertaker gets me anyway." Larissa reasoned.

"She's right." Replied HBK. "We can't go there."

"I think we should be in the building." Jericho said.

"Okay, but that's it. No going in the right, unless for YOUR match." Kane answered sternly.

"I guess we'll have to wait until Sunday." Larissa supplied.

Silence after that. No one was sure if Kane could beat the Undertaker. Larissa couldn't stop thinking about her kiss. He was a fabulous kisser and Kane noticed she was acting strangely.

"He's been visiting you, hasn't he?" Kane looked mean.

The others looked at her with sympathy. Had they suspected this whole time since he said you are my prize?

"Yeah. He kissed me." Larissa answered.

"Why?" Triple H asked.

"He wants me to be his Lady of Darkness."

"That has got to be a tough gig." Jericho said.

"I suppose. He said he would take care of me." She felt that was important to say, even though he hadn't said it yet. She would make it a condition.

"That's not the point!" Kane seethed.

"Dude, you like her! More than a friend, you want to protect the one you love." Shawn saw right through Kane.  
"Kane? Is that true?" Larissa asked.

He didn't look at her, but the silence said everything.

"I see." Larissa responded. "Well, I don't know if I feel that way about you. It's nothing to be taken lightly."

"I know. No one should taint you. Not even me."

"That's sweet, but you can't protect me forever." Larissa said truthfully.

Kane left at that and she sat in the chair at her desk. Sighing, she looked at the screen. He was looking at her, on the screen.

She looked at the screen, then realized she wasn't in her dressing room anymore. The Undertaker had taken her from there and put her in a dark room. No doubt the guys were looking for her. He stood there. Surrounded by candles, they locked eyes and she was lost to the darkness in that moment. She would do anything for him and he knew it.

"Are you a virgin, Lady?" He asked.

She nodded and he laid her down. He carefully got rid of her clothing and stripped his off as well. They became one in the circle of darkness, making passionate love. Blood from her maidenhood spilled onto the floor. It was painful, but worth it. He made a mark on her left arm. It was his symbol to all that Larissa would not be touched by anyone but him. She looked at him and submitted to his will. She wasn't under a spell, she just let her darkness consume her. When they were finished, he cleaned her of all the blood and she embraced him.

The next thing she knew she was back in her dressing room, but no one was there. She looked at her mirror and saw her Lord of Darkness disappear. She couldn't explain it, but now she was not intrigued by the darkness he possessed, she was terrified.


	3. His

Undertaker's character and the Ministry of Darkness belong to WWE along with everyone else, but Larissa. I realize there was no No Way Out in 1999.

Chapter 3

On Sunday, at No Way Out, Kane still hadn't shown up. Triple H was ready for his match against Mankind, watching her from the couch. Larissa sat in her dressing room, nervously wringing her hands over and over. She had a tight black leather miniskirt and a black leather corset with red ties. Her leather boots were in the corner, waiting for her to retrieve them for their appearance. Larissa felt guilty for everything she felt for Kane and the Undertaker. The Undertaker took advantage of her intriguing feeling of him and she surrendered to him. She wished she could take it back. As for Kane, she couldn't love him. She just liked him as a friend. She couldn't think of him like that.

"Larissa?" Triple H has interrupted her thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking what will happen if Kane doesn't show up."

"He'll show."

"When? It's already started." Larissa looked at the screen. "Look, the Elimination Chamber is going up."

"Jericho and Shawn are looking for him. Relax. You look good."

"Thanks." Larissa looked up and for a split second saw the Undertaker. She blinked and he wasn't there anymore. I'm going crazy. He's not really here. Stop being so paranoid, it will get you hurt.

"Larissa?" Jericho appeared in the doorway. "Kane's here. He doesn't want to see you until the match, though."

"Thanks, Chris." She got her boots and began to put them on. "I suppose he has the right, but is he still going to wrestle his brother?"

"Yeah, he will." Jericho replied. She finished putting on her boots and looked in the mirror. "You look great, Larissa."

"As Larissa or as the Lady of Darkness?" Larissa asked.

"What answer do you want to hear?" Triple H replied.

"Nevermind. Let's go. It's time for Kane's match. You guys stay backstage." Larissa said, darkly.

"Okay. We will." Triple H caught her tone, but said nothing.

She walked along the hall and the Ministry was about to enter, meaning Kane had gone first. She walked behind the Ministry and tried to keep her distance, but she knew the Undertaker had seen her there. He left her alone, but she felt that he surrounded her and there was no escape. She looked at him as he went through the curtain and noticed that he looked at her like a lover. That was weird, she decided that she had imagined it.

Her music started and she walked onto the ramp and looked for Kane, but he wasn't in the ring. What is going on? She walked down to the ring that was full of the Ministry and looked at the Undertaker who had a microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you your new Lady of Darkness!"  
Larissa looked at him. "What are you talking about? You never had a match with Kane, so I'm not yours!"

"Kane forfeited by not being here. He doesn't care for your welfare! Now, obey me and come here!" The Undertaker's voice was full of authority.  
She began to walk into the ring when Kane's music went off. She stopped and looked up the ramp to see Jericho, Shawn, and Triple H come down, followed by Kane. Kane, he's here. She looked at him and he stared at his brother.

"Sorry to disappoint you and your plans, but we have a match." Kane seethed. He looked at Larissa who was now surrounded by the three others.

"You brought them out, she's mine."

"You said they couldn't interfere and they won't, right fellas?"

They nodded and Jericho squeezed Larissa's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sorry if he worried you. He's been getting ready for the match."

"I understand."

The Undertaker waited for Kane to pounce as the bell sounded, but he didn't. So the Undertaker charged his brother and started pummeling his face. Larissa looked in horror at the two. The Undertaker looked at Kane and whispered harshly so only Kane and Larissa would hear. "She loves another."

Larissa's eyes went wide. She looked at Kane and he seething took his brother and chucked him across the ring like a toy. Kane began to beat on his brother and finally let up when blood drenched the Undertaker's lip. He let him up and chokeslammed the Minister of Darkness. The cover…1…2…kick-out. The Undertaker got up and threw a right hand into the Big Red Monster's face. It had turned into a brawl and no one could stop it. Kane was about to fall and the Undertaker still looked fresh. She saw the Undertaker look at her and she shivered as he grabbed Kane for a chokeslam. Then as Kane got up, the Undertaker got him for a tombstone. 1…2…3! The match was over and the Undertaker had won.

"Gentleman, I believe you have a woman who belongs to me." The Undertaker motioned for Edge and Christian to get Larissa, but she stepped away from the three men.

"You won fair and square." Larissa stepped into the ring as Triple H and Shawn Michaels got Kane out of the ring. _Save me!_ She mouthed to them and they silently acknowledged as they dragged Kane up the ramp.

The Undertaker took her hand and the Ministry disappeared from the ring. When they reappeared, she was in the Undertaker's dressing room. It was dark, she looked at the closet and her clothes were already there. She sat on the couch and waited. She didn't want to wait, but to escape.

The Undertaker strode in and sat next to her. Larissa involuntarily moved away. "Are you afraid?"

"I'm terrified. Why do you want me?"

"What answer do you want first?"

"All of them."

"For pleasure, for a woman to be in the Ministry, for you to enjoy the darkness, and of course, your power. Finding the weakness of your opponents is important for wrestling. I think it's why your matches last less than five minutes." He looked at her like a lover again.

"Stop looking at me like that. You obviously don't love me." Larissa looked away.

He took her in his arms. "I do, but I can't love you. As the Minister of Darkness, I can't love you."

"You love me?"

He nodded. "As you do me."

"Yes, I do. I don't think I can love Kane. I just like him as a friend."

"I know. I'm sorry that you had to see me get beaten up like that." He turned away from her and whispered something.

"What?"

"I'll take care of you better than Kane did."

"Will you?"

"I promise."

She smiled, but it was a dark smile. The darkness of the Undertaker was poisoning her. He said whatever he could to make her stay so the darkness would do its job. She looked at him in surprise and passed out.

"Just so you know, Larissa." He said to her sleeping form. "I only want you for pleasure and your powers, but I will take care of you. I never make a promise I can't keep." He motioned for the Ministry to take her away and he laughed maniacally.

She was his and there was nothing anyone could do about it.


	4. Silence and Objects

Undertaker's character and the Ministry of Darkness belong to WWE along with everyone else, but Larissa. I realize there was no No Way Out in 1999.

Chapter 4

Larissa sat in her dressing room guarded closely by Edge and Christian. They looked at her as a consort of their Lord, but obviously the Undertaker was much higher than her in rank. She was sitting in her chair now, looking at the television. She hadn't said much since she had awoken, which was this morning. The Undertaker appeared beside her and she looked at him, not saying a word.

"Are you upset with me?" He asked. He got nothing in return. "I thought as much. I didn't want to poison you with darkness, but it was the only way to ensure that you won't leave." She pointed out the door. "Edge and Christian are there for your safety. If Kane, Jericho, Triple H, or Shawn got in here and took you away...you would die." She looked at him with contempt. "You can't be away from the Ministry anymore, at least for too long, my dear. You're a prisoner of mine."

SLAP! She used all her might and he went down on the couch. Edge and Christian came in at the sound and held her back. She struggled, but soon stopped. It was tiring and annoying that she couldn't see their weaknesses.

The Undertaker got up and she flinched for her punishment, but it never came. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promised I would take care of you, like Kane never could."

"She's been silent for a long time, My Lord. She will not speak, not even to you."

"You wish to see them. You want to see Triple H and Jericho and Shawn?" She nodded, but was still silent. "At least I get a reaction. Go find them and say that your Lady wants to have them visit." They bowed and left.

She spoke then, when she was sure they were gone. "Thank you." She barely whispered it, but he had heard. He hugged her and she felt safe and terrified at the same time.

"It's alright. You have no reason to fear me. I do love you, but it can't be anything. You know this." Tears streamed down her face and he removed them. "Don't cry, it hides your beauty."

At this she smiled a small smile as the door opened, she resumed her demeanor of silence and none reaction as Edge, Triple H, Jericho, Shawn, and Christian filed in. They looked at her and she nodded in greeting.

The three friends sat while Edge and Christian went outside the door. She looked at her friends. They seemed well, despite what had happened to her last night. It was still before RAW.

"How are you, Larissa?" Triple H asked.

"Fine." She whispered. The Undertaker had taken refuge in the closet to give her a little privacy. "He treats me well."

"Does he?" Shawn asked, amused. "He seems like he likes you."

"I slapped him. He called me his prisoner. I'll die if I'm away from a member of the Ministry for too long."

"That sucks." Jericho said. She laughed. "Good to see you still smile."

"Thanks, Chris." She looked at them. "I'm not your enemy. I'm a prisoner. I can't escape ever and even though I love him, it can't be anything."

"Whoa! Back up! You love him?!? Where was I?" Triple H asked astonished. She looked at him shyly.

"Yeah, that was a given. That's why Kane got pissed off." Shawn supplied.

"Why can't it be anything? You are the Lady of Darkness." Jericho said.

"He's not allowed to love. It's impossible for the Deadman to love." Tears spilled onto her cheeks again.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." Triple H said. "He'll love you when he's ready."

"He does love me, just don't use it against him. It'll upset me more."

"We get it." Shawn reasoned. "Its not every day you see something that intriguing. What are you wearing tonight anyway?"

She pointed to the long black satin gown. "That. I'm already married to him. He performed the ritual at last week's RAW. That's when I disappeared."

"That's what happened?" Jericho looked at the closet. "Was it good?"

"He stole my virginity. What do you think?"

"Oh." Jericho felt guilty.

"How's Kane? I'm not allowed to see him." She looked at Triple H.

"He's dealing with it, if that's what you mean. He's been tearing through people all day and he's still upset. He set someone on fire repeatedly. He was still upset. Not cool, but we let him be. He wants to see you, but knows it's impossible." Triple H looked into her eyes. "I believe it is time for me to leave. Come on, Chris."

"What about Shawn?" Jericho asked.

"I'll be along in a minute. Get ready for your match with Layfield." Shawn answered.

They closed the door and the Undertaker came in from the closet. He sat down next to Shawn and looked at Larissa.

"Shawn, I need you to make sure Kane doesn't see me backstage. I'm afraid he'll hurt people. At least in the ring, the Ministry and you and the guys can protect me from him and I can be safe. If he's unstable, the Undertaker needs to take the steps to protect me and you understand that." Larissa looked at him.

"I do." Shawn turned to the Undertaker. "You do love her then?"

He nodded. "But it can't be anything as long as I have the Ministry."

"Remember those words, Larissa. They will help you in the future." Shawn kissed her hand lightly and exited.

"Get dressed." The Undertaker said.

"As you wish." She took the gown and stripped. The Undertaker enjoyed it, at least to her. She dressed in the gown and flinched when he appeared beside her. "Please, don't scare me so."

"I'm sorry to upset you. Are you ready for RAW?"

"Yes. I hope everything will work out."  
"It will."

In the ring, as RAW started, the Ministry appeared with Larissa. The crowd roared with excitement as Edge and Christian held Larissa. Kane's music blared into the arena and he strode out. He got to the ring and was about to be jumped when the Undertaker said "Let him through."

Larissa stared at Kane in horror. He looked absolute horrible. He looked weak and tired of everything. She continued to look at him until he met her gaze. The eyes told her all she wanted to know. _I'll save you._ The Undertaker looked at Kane and then shoved him a little. Kane growled, but stood his ground.

"Little brother. If you join me, you can see your flower whenever you wish." The Undertaker said, pointing to Larissa. She looked marvelous to him. The black satin gown was the one Stephanie McMahon had worn, but it was much lovelier on Larissa's beautiful body. He couldn't wait to make love with her again.

"She's not an object!" Kane yelled.

"She is to me! She will die if she is away from me for too long. That's right, Kane. I took the steps to ensure she'll never leave my side. That is a true monster. No one can take her from me! Not you, not Triple H, not Shawn Michaels, not Chris Jericho---"

At that the three men came out and got into the ring. Kane looked at them and nodded, but he still looked unsure. Triple H looked menacing, nothing like the Hunter she knew backstage. She was finally ready for her cue. She looked at the three and then the Undertaker grabbed her.

"Undertaker, she's not yours and we'll prove it in a four man tag team match tonight, you hear? Kane, Jericho, Shawn, and I against you, Viscera, Edge, and Christian. If we win, you let her go. If you win, you can keep her." Triple H reasoned.

"WHAT? How could you, Hunter? You are supposed to be my friend and you are treating me like an object. All of you ought to be ashamed of yourselves. I think that the Undertaker is right. I need to stay with him. I don't want to get sick or die, so despite the result of the match, I'm staying. If you want, as a result, if you four win, you can visit me, all of you. If they win, you only see me when I request and Kane won't be allowed to come." Larissa stipulated.

"Fine by me." Kane growled.

"Excellent, see you later Brother." The Undertaker's laugh pierced the arena as the Ministry disappeared from the ring.


	5. The Power and the Fear

Undertaker's character and the Ministry of Darkness belong to WWE along with everyone else, but Larissa. I know this is not actually what happened in the storyline, but I am tweaking it for Larissa and her character's appearance.

Chapter 5

Larissa was overwhelmed and couldn't figure out why she had said she would stay with the Undertaker. After all, why would she? Could she have grown a heart for the monster that was the Minister of Darkness?

She already loved the man, but in anticipation for the match, she felt weird, like something was going to happen.

The Minister walked in with a hooded figure. Larissa was dressed modestly in black as requested, but she felt uneasy. The Undertaker looked at her and she bowed to him.

"My Lord."

"This is my Lady, do you approve?" The Undertaker asked.

The hood moved up and down signaling approval and the hooded figure left. Larissa felt scrutinized and hated it. She was not an object to be paraded.  
"He approves of you, yet you are upset." The Undertaker was like two different people. The man she loved and the Minister she feared.

"I am upset because of what I have done." She sighed.

"And what have you done?"

"I betrayed Hunter, Shawn, Kane, and Chris." She was painfully aware of this fact and it haunted her.  
"How so?" The Undertaker sat down beside her.

"I made that match worthless to them. They wanted me back and I spit in their face."

"They will never understand you like I do." He tried to hold her, but she pulled away.

"I need some air. Please don't send anyone for me." Larissa put on a black cape and left the dressing room.

As she walked, she came across the various wrestlers. Hunter looked at her with pseudo contempt, but Shawn looked at her with a sisterly love. She didn't understand. She saw Paul Bearer. She absolutely hated him, reviled him. She was always reminded of him when she eat or smelled something foul. She passed him as he sneered and beside him, she saw the hooded figure. The hooded figure turned towards her and she received a very creepy feeling from him. Larissa decided that she should stay as far away from the Ministry as she could as long as that hooded figure was there.

Hold on, a second, she thought. Didn't the Undertaker ask for approval from this figure? The Undertaker had a partner that he shared the Ministry with. What would that mean for her? Would the Undertaker share her with this figure? Would she be violated? She would have no choice. She turned away from the figure and went as quickly as possible down the hall with her head down. She ran into somebody. She screamed and tried to get away.

"Relax, Larissa!" Shawn said as he took her to a dressing room. She calmed a little and when they entered the room saw the Undertaker. She looked at Shawn, looked back at the Undertaker, and she let out a bloodcurtling scream.

"Shawn! Why did you bring me here?" She demanded.

"You two need to talk away from the Ministry. You are scared to death and you won't tell him." Shawn left and locked the door behind him. She tried the door to no avail.

"You're scared of what exactly?" The Minister asked. Larissa swore that the room temperature dropped ten degrees, he was being so cold.

"What you will do, my Lord."

"About?" He questioned, harshly.

"Me with your hooded figure."

"That my dear is the Higher Power." He seethed.

"Why must you be like this? You said you love me." She looked forlorn, depressed.

"You are the Lady of Darkness. Do as I tell you and you will be loved." He replied with no emotion.

"By who?" She said angrily.

"By all of the Ministry, including your Lord." He looked at her.

"Will I be a gift the Higher Power can take? Or am I yours alone?" She was really scared of his answer and it showed.

"You are mine." Th Minister answered truthfully. "We must go now though. Vince will get a kick out of this." He laughed darkly.

They left with the Minster's powers and they appeared in the ring as the Ministry was confronted by the Corporation. Shane McMahon was there. He got up to the ring and the Ministry was going to take him, but the Undertaker stopped them. He looked at Larissa and she did as she was told by coming to the Minister's side as Shane spoke.

"For those of you who don't know, the Ministry and the Corporation came to an agreement of sorts." Shane said. He looked at Larissa and the Undertaker. "I for one am happy that the Lord and Lady of Darkness can be so reasonable." Larissa had no idea what Shane was talking about. What did she do? "Now in light of the fact that the Ministry as a match tonight against Hunter, Kane, Shawn, and Jericho, I was going to postpone the announcement. But since you al are dying to know, I'll say it now. I would like to introduce to you all the Corporate Ministry." Shane shook the Undertaker's hand and kissed Larissa's. She had to admit, it was nice to be the Lady of Darkness, but her fear was not letting her enjoy it.

Shane went to her side while the Undertaker stood on the other with the microphone. "You see, Vince. Even your own son has achieved the ultimate Darkness. Our numbers increase as yours dwindle, give up. It is inevitable now."

Steve Austin's music came up and Larissa saw him running to the ring. She saw him beating the Ministry back as he tried to get to the Undertaker and her, but she had no part in this. She hoped he realized that. Steve Austin made it through to the Undertaker, but he looked at Larissa. She looked at Austin as he delivered a Stunner to Shane and grabbed the microphone.

"You know what? I just beat your Ministry. Now, the Lady has nothing to do with this as you keep her against her will, but you and I have a score to settle. And we're going to settle it. And that's the bottom line, because Stone Cold said so!" He looked at Larissa again as his music came back on and he left the ring.

Larissa followed him. she needed to know what his intentions were. "Mr. Stone Cold?" She asked as they got to his room.

"Well, if it isn't the Lady of Darkness." He replied.

"Larissa, Mr. Stone Cold."

"You are quite the wrestler, or were until the Undertaker made you his Lady." He grabbed a beer and opened it. "What brings you here?"

"My fear." She said quietly.

"Fear? What could you fear?"

"The Minister of Darkness and the Higher Power." She said.

"Ah. Do you need help from Stone Cold?"

"I want to know what you are going to do to settle the score."

"Beat his ass of course."

"I realize that, but I..." She trailed off, but Stone Cold knew it already.

"Stone Cold knows, Steve Austin's been talking to Shawn about it."

"What do I do?"

"You have to decide if this is worth your while. If it is, then stick it out. If it's not, then don't."

"Thank you." She turned to leave, then realized she didn't need to use a door. She disappeared.

When she reappeared, the Minister was talking with his Ministry about Stone Cold. He looked at her. "What did you discover?"

"That Stone Cold is going to settle the score by beating you." She said quietly.

"That all?"  
"Yes, my Lord."

"Obedient, you should be that more often." He sneereed.

She flinched. "Yes, my Lord."

"Wait in the bedroom. I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes, my Lord."

She went into the bedroom and sighed. She laid in the bed after getting into a silk nightgown and decided to think about everything. The Corporate Ministry was going to dominate unless someone could stop them. The Higher Power was what the Undertaker revered, but was its goal? As she thought about all this, the Undertaker came into bed naked.

"My sweet Lady." He said. He was being nice to her.

"My Lord?" She asked, not sure who it was.

"Yes. Shane and I will be deciding what to do after my match with Kane, Hunter, Shawn, and Chris. They can't save you, they never could." It was the Minister who was being nice. Maybe if she stayed obedient until the match, she could get away while he and Shane were talking.

"What is it you desire my Lord?"

"What does a wife do for her husband?"  
"She pleases him, my Lord. She is obedient." She was being as submissive as possible, so he wouldn't expect the turn on him. She was sweet, which went against her personality.

"Good, now please me." He lay back as she undressed and they made love. It was rough and she liked it for some reason.

She fell asleep on him afterwords, not knowing if he was going to see through her deception or not.


	6. Coming Into Power

Undertaker's character and the Ministry of Darkness belong to WWE along with everyone else, but Larissa. I realize there was no No Way Out in 1999.

Chapter 5

Larissa awoke and felt horrible about what she had done, but she didn't have a choice. They were treating her like an object. It wasn't fair, not in the least. She decided that since she was trapped, she had to make the best of things. Even if he couldn't love her now, she was sure the Undertaker had some sort of feelings for her. Protection, jealousy, maybe that's why he kept her from Kane.

The Undertaker sat beside her contemplating his brother's turn to the Ministry. He wanted his complete loyalty, but how would that happen? He looked at Larissa. Bingo, he thought. Threaten her and Kane will have no choice but to join him. He smiled and Larissa felt shivers in her body as she looked at her captor.

"You will be the means that makes Kane join the Ministry." Undertaker said.

"What do you mean? You have me. What more do you want?"

"The company." Undertaker chuckled. "With the company, I can do anything I want and you will be my Lady. Unless Kane wants you to die."

"I don't wish to die. I don't wish to be here. I don't wish to be used as a means to an end. I am not a prize." Larissa said, coldly.

"Your time with me has made you cunning and cold, my dear."

"I was like that to begin with. I just had friends." She reflected sadly.

"Had?"

"Yes, had. You heard them in the ring. Why do they treat me like that? I am not upset, but I am not happy. I am not a prize." Larissa looked at him. "Am I a prize to you?"

"No, but to the Lord of Darkness you are. I am the Lord of Darkness, but me, as the Undertaker loves you. I just can't express it as I wear this mask." Undertaker hugged her and she didn't really return the affection. "I understand you are upset. I will leave you be."

Larissa sat there as the Undertaker exited. Edge opened the door and nodded. She just looked at him with murderous intent. She hated Edge with a passion almost like…then she reappeared in Triple H's dressing room.

"What the hell?" Larissa saw Hunter and Shawn talking. "What am I doing in here?"

Shawn came over. "Larissa? Shouldn't you be with the Lord of Darkness?"

"Evidently, I chose not to be with him. Quiet, the Ministry's coming." She slipped into the bathroom as Edge came bursting into the room.

"Where is she? Where is the Lady?" Edge said calmly.

"I don't know. Why, she missing? Isn't it your job to make sure she doesn't escape?" Shawn taunted.

"You're doing a good job." Hunter snickered.

"You best not keep her from the Lord of Darkness or he will punish you." Edge stormed out and continued looking.

"It's okay. You can come out now." Hunter said.

"What's happening to me?" Larissa asked them.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked as Jericho walked in with Kane.

Kane looked at her and realized what it was. "She's coming into her powers, that's why the Ministry chose her. She was always powerful; she just never tapped into it. I was going to show her when she was ready."

"But I'm turning cold and aloof. Judgmental and pissed off."

"That is the Undertaker's poison. I'm afraid you won't escape it until you accept it or it poisons you completely." Kane answered.

"Do you still love me?" Larissa asked.

"Yes, but only because I need to protect you for now. When you are back with us, we can discuss this further."

"I…of course." She smiled.

"It's time to go. Our match is next guys." Jericho said, motioning for the exit.

"I have an idea. You guys go ahead." Larissa disappeared before they could ask what it was.

She reappeared outside the ring behind the announcers, but no one saw her. She waved at Jim Ross, no effect. Awesome, she thought as the Ministry theme came on.

The Undertaker looked furious. No doubt at her, she thought.

"I am under the impression that the Lady has been stolen. To those who have her, return her and I will go easy on you. If I must take her back by force, I will." The Lord said as the Acolytes removed his robes.

Kane entered with Jericho, Hunter, and Shawn. "We haven't seen her." Hunter said as he looked around the arena. "Hell, I haven't seen her since the beginning of the show. You ever think that maybe she doesn't want to be with you?"

The bell sounded as the Undertaker launched at Hunter. He began to pummel him and the Acolytes were chanting. Shawn decided to send them flying with Sweet Chin Music as Edge received the Walls of Jericho. Total chaos around the ring as Hunter makes the tag to Kane. As Larissa looked on, she realized she could see all of the Acolytes' weaknesses. It was amazing, but how could she? Before now, she couldn't make them out. Was it part of her powers or was it the Undertaker's poison?

Kane charged at his brother when suddenly, Larissa reappeared behind Jim Ross. The whole arena cheered for her and the Undertaker looked at her. Kane chokeslammed his brother as she grabbed the microphone.

"That's enough. You think I'm a prize? That's why I left. I discovered those powers you didn't want me to discover. I'm better for it thank you." She dropped the microphone and a massive cloud of darkness surrounded the entire arena. When it was gone, the Acolytes were no longer there and Undertaker was alone.

Kane looked at the Undertaker, but the Undertaker cackled and he realized what Kane had done to her. He fought Kane harder and tombstoned him as the rest of them looked on in horror. Larissa's face was stone. She betrayed no emotion and she felt horrible for doing so, but she must not show her weaknesses. It was odd though. She still couldn't see the Undertaker's or Kane's weakness.

Undertaker picked up the win because Larissa had tried to stop him. Larissa looked at the Undertaker as the lights went off and he reappeared next to her. She felt betrayed by Kane and her aggressive behavior. Then she shocked everyone.

She pulled back and punched the Undertaker in the face and kicked him as she began to run. He caught up to her and wrestled her to the ground. She tried so hard to escape. She had nowhere to go and as she looked at Shawn, Hunter, and Jericho, the Lord and the Lady disappeared.


	7. Challenge

Undertaker's character and the Ministry of Darkness belong to WWE along with everyone else, but Larissa. I know this is not actually what happened in the storyline, but I am tweaking it for Larissa and her character's appearance.

Chapter 6

Larissa reappeared in the darkness. The Lord stood over her, seething mad. She was powerless and had nowhere to run. She intently waited to be smacked. Then she realized he had never struck her. He had just wrestled her to the ground and they had disappeared. She looked at her surroundings. They weren't her powers that was for sure.

"You will not behave like that again." The Lord said, sternly. "I would have no choice but to confine you. You are a lady…You should not be confined."

"Then let me be. I want to do my own thing. It's the way it has always been for me. I don't like to take orders."

"You will take orders when they are given."

"No." She disappeared and found herself in Shawn's dressing room. Shawn was walking in with Chris Jericho.

"What the hell happened?" Jericho rushed to her side.

"The Lord is displeased." She answered with a smile. "He said if I did it again, he would confine my ass. I don't know about you, but I hate to be ordered around."

"Me too." Shawn agreed.

"We need to get rid of the Lord."

"What?" Jericho yelled.

"Shh! What the hell? If we get rid of the Lord, the Undertaker can love me." Larissa reasoned.

"It's true." Shawn said.

"I have an idea." Jericho said.

Meanwhile, the Undertaker was not being very patient. He threw things, he cursed, and he beat the living shit out of Edge and Christian. "You were supposed to watch her! She can't do this to us! She's undermining us!" He roared.

Edge stepped forward. "With all due respect, my Lord, she transported us backstage. By the time we got back, you were gone with the Lady."

"That's no excuse!" The Undertaker seethed. "FIND HER! NOW!"

Edge and Christian bowed and departed. As they walked, they saw Hunter. Hunter looked at them and decided to take a u-turn, but the brothers followed.

"Hunter! We need to talk. Do you know where she is?" Edge asked.

"Who, your Lady? Sorry, haven't seen her." Hunter said, calmly.

"Seriously, because the Lord is all pissed off and we need to find her." Christian replied.

"I can't help you. Listen, I have to stop off at Chyna's dressing room, why don't you guys wait? Maybe she'll turn up." Hunter reasoned. He took off and left the brothers wondering what they should do.

"So, that's the plan?" Larissa asked. "He'll never agree to it. He won't fight me."

"It's all in the presentation. You explained your powers to us, but not why you need to see his. Besides you need to assert yourself. He's the Lord of Darkness. I think he'll keep treating you this way. Tell him you don't want to be treated like that and if he refuses, then fight him." Shawn reasoned.

"Plus Kane's too. It's a good plan and we can help you." Jericho added.

"Look, it's the fact that I can't take this anymore. He treats me horribly. He's the Minister of Darkness for crying out loud. He keeps me on the shortest leash in the universe. I can't go anywhere without his permission, even now I bet Edge and Christian are looking for me." Larissa answered.

"So why haven't you said anything to him?"

As Undertaker looked at the two newest members of the Ministry, he smiled at Shane McMahon darkly. Shane looked at Triple H and Chyna as they bowed in homage to the Lord of Darkness.

"They will bring her to me." Undertaker said to Shane.

"Will she agree? Larissa is very stubborn. She's a free spirit." Shane said in reply.

"Hunter, Chyna, bring Larissa before the Lord of Darkness as soon as possible." One of the Acolytes said.

"Yes, sir." They replied and took off towards Shawn's dressing room.

"Look, all I'm saying is this: if you hate the Darkness, but love the man himself, why can't you just leave?" Jericho asked.

"I love the man. He can change. I know he can." Larissa said. There was a knock at the door. Hunter was standing at the door with Chyna. Larissa looked at them and they grabbed her and began to drag her to the ring. "What is going on? Shawn?" She yelled.

"Don't worry. Chris and I have your back, Larissa." Shawn answered as they walked her out of the room and down to the ring. The Corporate Ministry music sounded as Undertaker and Shane walked side by side with the rest of the Acolytes behind him. The Undertaker looked at Larissa, but she refused to look at him. He took the microphone and grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. The Big Boss Man glared at her and pounded his fist into his hand as if to say 'I dare you to step out of line with the Minister of Darkness, Sweetheart.'

"By now, you know the two newest members of the Ministry, my darling Larissa." She looked at Hunter and Chyna who stood motionless. She kicked and tried to get away, but it was no use anymore. She stopped struggling as she realized another one of his followers would just grab her. Triple H had betrayed her and Shawn. She was furious, but she didn't let it show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am here because the Higher Power wants to reveal itself. Larissa, you will witness first hand what it is. It is very displeased with your behavior to your Lord and master."

"I have no master." She stated.

Shane McMahon was already yelling at Vince. Larissa rolled her eyes at that. Ever since Shane had joined the Corporate Ministry, he was more than a dick. He kept demanding that Vince come down to the ring to reveal the Higher Power.

The robed figure stood motionless in the ring and the Undertaker along with all the Acolytes stood next to it. Larissa watched as she was not going to bow to it, but she was intrigued as to who it was. The figure was in the ring started to lift its robe, and Shane looked at him and lifted it himself, everyone gasped, as it was Vince McMahon. Even Larissa looked surprised

"That's who the Higher Power is?" Larissa asked, quietly. The Undertaker looked at her sternly.

"It was me, Austin!" Vince crowed triumphantly. But she didn't care. Petty men and their petty games. She looked over at the Undertaker, but he looked almost sad. Confused. Overwhelmed. Is this what his glorious darkness was turning into? Austin came out after Linda announced him as her successor. Larissa looked at the Undertaker who was very unhappy. As Austin began to talk, she tried to slip away while everyone was distracted, but the Undertaker grabbed her.

In his dressing room, while they were alone, the Undertaker stared harshly at his Lady. She was whimpering.

"Will you stop it?" The Undertaker asked.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"The Ministry is losing its darkness. I can feel it. Ever since my Ministry turned... Corporate..." The Undertaker looked at her.

"I don't have an answer. I want to make you feel better. Please, tell me what you wish to do." Larissa genuinely wanted to comfort him, but how could she? She had been away for so long.

"You don't understand."

"Please help me understand, my Lord."

"It wasn't supposed to fade." The Undertaker seethed.

"The darkness?"

The Undertaker nodded and then he slapped her in his rage. He didn't want to hurt her, but the Minister believed the darkness was slipping because she refused to obey him. If she only obeyed, the darkness would have been served and there would've been no problems.

She whimpered and tried to get away, but he blocked the exit.

"All I wanted was to be loved by you." Larissa said, quietly. She quietly left him to his thoughts as she disappeared in tears.

Shawn was interrupted by a knock at his door. "Hold on, Chris." He motioned to the younger man. Jericho sat down and Shawn opened the door to see a frightened Larissa there. "Larissa? What happened?"

"I tried. I tried so hard to comfort him."

"Calm down." Jericho said gently.

"I was listening to him and he stopped talking and he slapped me. It still stings." Larissa pointed to her cheek.

"Hey, you knew you had to leave him. Now, all the more reason to." Shawn answered.

"I don't want to leave him. The darkness clouds his feelings for me. He loves me deep down." Larissa said.

"Well...the best you can do is..." Another knock on the door. Then it burst open as Kane walked through.

"Larissa, the Higher Power and my brother are asking for you in the ring." Kane was raging.

"Alright."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry." Larissa smiled sadly. Shawn knew what she was going to do, but said nothing as he, Jericho, and Kane followed her out the door.

The arena was being patrolled by the Acolytes. They were waiting for Larissa to make an appearance. Finally after a long period of silence, "I'm a Bitch" came on to cheering from the crowd. Everyone in the ring turned to see Larissa, Shawn, and Jericho along with Kane come out into the arena.

Larissa walked down to the ring and told Shawn and Jericho to stay on the ramp as Kane paced outside the ring like a caged tiger. They nodded and she got in the ring with a microphone.

"I'm sick of this arrangement with you, Lord of Darkness. You don't treat me well at all. You order me around like I'm an Acolyte. In case you haven't noticed, you chose me as your Lady."

"You will not speak to me like this." The Undertaker said.

"Let her speak." Vince responded.

"You can't even say you love me. You treat me like an object. You slapped me while I was trying to make you happy. You don't even care about what you are doing to me. You are consumed by darkness. You don't love me and you never will. And that hurts me, more then anything in the world. I love you and I always have, but you treat me so harshly and I hate it. You can't let your darkness go. I can't do this anymore." Larissa seethed.

"The darkness gives me ultimate power; with it I can do anything. But with it I must treat you like this. It is the price to pay for supreme dominance!" The Undertaker said.

There was no hope. Shawn had been wrong much to her dismay. He didn't love her, he couldn't. The Undertaker was darkness and whatever had drawn her to that was over now. Those words froze her heart. Shawn and Jericho were on the ramp and they could see that her heart had just broken. She had no choice; because of the slave he was to Vince McMahon she had no choice.

"Fine. If that's what you think, then I have no choice..." She cleared her throat and summoned her courage.

"I challenge you to a match at Summerslam in two weeks. If you win, I'll stay with you forever. But if I win, I get my freedom and I'm no longer yours." Larissa said. The crowd exploded, but she could barely hear them. "A Hell in a Cell match. No one can get in as we wrestle each other. The Acolytes and the Higher Power stay out and you and I can't get out."

He looked surprised, then he slowly smiled. "I accept your challenge. I will make you mine again." The Undertaker said.

"We'll see about that because I will not let you control me. No more will I let you break my heart." Larissa said as the arena went dark and when the lights came up, Larissa, Shawn, and Jericho were gone, leaving Kane to stare at his brother in rage.

Larissa brought them to Shawn's dressing room. "Wow that was fast." She said as she sat down on the couch. "Can't stop what's happening now as much as we should. He broke my heart; it's not something I can just forgive."

"What if you lose? You have to be prepared for the possibility." Shawn said.

"I know, but I can deal. I mean I dealt with it for this long. Besides, I have two weeks until the match. I can train now and he can't stop me. You guys can help train me. You know?" Larissa said.

Jericho piped up. "Three, two, one…"

Kane barged in the door. "How could you do something like that? You could get killed! I will not be able to protect you from my brother."

"Kane, it's the only way to be free at this point. I can't do this anymore. He's making me miserable and no one is doing anything about it. I have to do it myself." Larissa reasoned with him.

"I will not let you do this."

"You're going to have to! Vince was standing right there. He's the Higher Power, you dumbass! I challenged him in front of the Chairman."

"You can't beat my brother! You'll be captured and tortured more. I can't stand idly by as that happens to you. I care about you." Kane yelled.

"That's the plan? To what, just let her get pelted in the face with your emotions? She has to train so she has a chance." Jericho said.

"Hopefully, he'll realize that the darkness isn't worth it. If he beats me into a bloody pulp, maybe he'll see that." Larissa reasoned, but was faltering. Her love in him was gone. Well, most of it anyway.

"He loves the power of darkness!" Jericho yelled.

"Shawn? You haven't said anything since Kane walked in." Larissa looked at him with a sort of sisterly love. "If anything you have supported my relationship with the Undertaker the most. You have the most hope out of all of us. Hunter and Chyna have betrayed us. They can't come back until the Ministry is gone." Shawn looked at Larissa with genuine concern as she spoke.

"I agree with that. Hunter and Chyna can't come back as long as the Ministry stands because they could betray us again. However, I don't think the Undertaker will come to his senses about the darkness, unless you beat him." Shawn said.

"What about my relationship with him?"

"It would be nice, but until he leaves the Ministry, you have no chance." Shawn replied, calmly.

"So this is it then? In two weeks, my fate is decided and no one can help me."

"We'll be outside the Cell cheering you on." Jericho said.

"Nice sentiment, but I don't know if I can even beat the Undertaker. And if I beat him, will I have the strength to beat the Acolytes, Vince and Shane?" Larissa mused sadly.

"We'll help you with those guys. You just concentrate on my brother." Kane answered.

"We have one chance or I belong to the Lord of Darkness forever." Larissa said, as she walked to the door. "I just hope that chance is enough."


	8. Thoughts and Answers

Undertaker's character and the Ministry of Darkness belong to WWE along with everyone else, but Larissa. I know this is not actually what happened in the storyline, but I am tweaking it for Larissa and her character's appearance.

Chapter 8

Larissa hated herself. It was as simple as that. Why had she even challenged him? She loved him, but she couldn't stand the way she had been treated. She had avoided him like the plague and she couldn't even bring herself to face Kane, let alone the rest of her friends. Shawn had let her be as he knew what she possibly faced and Jericho tried to bring her presents for the past two weeks. She had refused them all, but not because she wanted to, but because she had to.

The Minister of Darkness was something Larissa needed to destroy to get the man she loved and wanted back. She was terrified. She wondered if she would even be able to summon what strength she had to even walk to that ring and be locked in with that monster. Kane was still pacing outside her door like always and it was getting annoying. Then she heard the conversation outside:

"Look, Kane, give the girl some space." Shawn was saying.

"She needs my help and she's refusing it."

"So? She has a lot to deal with. I can't imagine you pacing outside her door helps in any way." Shawn answered reasonably.

"She terrified of him! I need to be in there comforting her and she's shunning all of us!" Kane fumed.

Jericho, who had been silent all this time, said quietly "Maybe we should just be there for her. She likes us and I can't imagine she'll refuse our help outside the ring, Kane."

"Chris is right." Larissa said from behind Kane. The door was still closed, meaning she had used her powers again. "I can't…look, I'm ready. I've been working long and hard for freedom. I can't lose hope now. I need to summon my courage and get out there and kick the Minister of Darkness' ass. Otherwise, I'll never be free."

"You don't want to hurt him." Shawn said bluntly. Shawn always had a way with words. "You don't want him to hate you or himself."

"I…Yeah." Larissa said after some time. "I mean, it's different if he beat me and took it in stride, but what if he hates me for it? What if he hurts me more? I can't deal with it like that."

"There is another possibility." Jericho blurted. "You could beat him."

"Yeah, but I don't know if he would hate me for that either." Larissa started pacing. "I have an idea. I'll be right back," and before Kane or the others could stop her she disappeared.

--

The Minister of Darkness was not having a good two weeks. He wanted to see her, but she shut him out or turned invisible every time he had gone to see the Lady of Darkness. She shunned him as much as she shunned his brother and her friends. He couldn't be too angry though. She wasn't right or was she? The more he thought about it, the less he saw her point of view. Why had he accepted her challenge? She could get more hurt, but she deserved it if she disobeyed him. Then there was a whisper of smoke.

He checked to make sure he was all alone and then he threw his hood back and stated in a clear voice: "I know you're hear, my Lady."

She showed herself to be right in front of him. She didn't bow, nor did he expect her to. She looked good for what it was worth, but he didn't say anything. She had come to see him and she would speak when she was ready.

"I want to know if you hate me." She said at last, nervousness gripping her like a vice.

"Why would you ask that?" He replied, calm.

"I mean, when you slapped me, when you treated me as you did." She said quietly.

"I did what I had to do. I paid the price for ultimate darkness." He stared at her, but she seemed undaunted at her questioning.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked.

"Why do you have to disobey your Lord and master?" He questioned.

She kicked him in the midsection as hard as she could and disappeared, leaving the Undertaker in anguish that the woman he loved and wanted couldn't accept what he had done and the Minister of Darkness fuming that she would pay dearly for that.

--

"Look, leave her be!" Shawn was yelling when she returned. Kane and Shawn were arguing and Jericho was just watching the commotion.

"What the hell is going on here?" Larissa said, loud enough to get their attention, but soft enough to show sadness.

"Kane was going to go after you." Jericho piped up.

"It's my fight, Kane. Why can't you get that?!" Larissa yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM!" Kane yelled back. "You can't. Don't you see? He'll break your heart and your mind and your soul. He knows how to break people. He did it to Hunter and he'll do it to you. I don't want to see that. He WILL break you. You can't beat him…I don't want to see you broken by his Ministry. I like the defiant you. Be defiant…prove me wrong!" Kane took a breath and hugged her. "Because I know you will break him, before he breaks you."

"I can't promise that, Kane. But I'll do my best." Larissa said as she looked at Shawn.

"You need to get ready…" Shawn trailed off.

"Okay…Kane, Chris…I'll see you guys out there." Larissa smiled sadly. "Shawn, help me out?"

"No problem." They entered the dressing room and she showered. Shawn waited patiently and when she came out, she did her hair in a ponytail. She got dressed in a red miniskirt and a blood red blouse that had ruffles on the sleeves and collar. She had red boots and the lipstick she put on was red.

Shawn looked up at her as she came out of the bathroom. "Kane's colors?"

"No, mine." Larissa smiled, determined to cause attention.

They walked out and passed the Ministry. Edge whistled and was smacked by Hunter. She giggled and she ran into the Minister himself. She swallowed hard and kept walking, but felt him watching her.  
She looked back and she had a tear in her eye. Mouthing "I'm sorry," she walked to the stage entrance and waited for her fate.


	9. Meditations

Hey, it's finally back after a very long wait! Hope you like it.

Undertaker s character and the Ministry of Darkness belong to WWE along with everyone else, but Larissa.

Chapter 9

Her song pounded through the rafters, the screams of the packed arena shook her very bones, the lights were blinding, but Larissa barely even noticed. She didn't even acknowledge her fans as they tried to reach for her hand and waved their signs in her face. They didn't understand. To them, this was just another match. To them, it was just entertainment. They didn't understand.

She slowly walked down the ramp and entered the ring almost sadly. She knew what she was doing. This is the way it had to be. She knew what she had to do.

She waited.

*****

The Undertaker, Minister of Darkness, Lord of Evil, the Master and most dominant force of all the WWF, was afraid.

He stood in the darkness meditating as he always did before a match, attempting to tap into his darkest, most powerful abilities. But he found himself unable to block out the pounding screams of the crowd. They were waiting for him. His time to win her back was now. All he had to do was go out there and take her. But he couldn't. His rituals were failing him. His darkness was failing him... Again...

A high, cold voice suddenly rang out in the dark...

"What's wrong, my Undertaker?"

The Undertaker stiffened. It was the very last voice that he wanted to hear right now...

"Here you are, on the cusp of everything you have ever wanted," the voice continued. "You should be happy. So very, very happy..."

The owner of the voice stepped into the candlelight around the Undertaker's ritual circle, his white shirt and almost translucent complexion luminescent against his suit and tie.

The Undertaker stared the short man straight in the eyes. The man who had dragged him from the flames of his boyhood home. The man who had raised him. The man who had shown him the path to the darkness and the power. The man who had made him what he was. The man who had been his only friend and ally for so many years. The man he hated.

The Undertaker acknowledged his presence with what was only slightly too respectful to be an angry growl. "Bearer."

"We hae finally acheived what we have been working for for so long..." Paul Bearer continued. "We control everything. Your power and my guiding hand have shown you to your rightful place. This is your salvation, my Undertaker. This is the hour of your triumph!"

"This is the hour of YOUR triumph, Paul..." said the Undertaker with more conviction than he felt. "I never wanted this."

"Oh, but didn't you?" Bearer had a sick grin on his pasty face as he drew closer to his student. "You wanted to strike back, to dominate them all. You told me so. And now you do. You wanted to destroy all those who ever pushed you, so I showed you to here." He gestured to the building around him. "The World Wrestling Federation. The home of the greatest warriors the world has. And you have proven yourself to be far stronger than them. You have been punishing them for years, and will continue to do so. I showed you the way, didn't I? Isn't this what you wanted?"

The Undertaker looked away. "I thought it was."

Suddenly Bearer was on the other side of him. "And when you grew restless, who was it that pointed out the bitch to you? Who was it that allowed you to possess her?"

"I don't want to possess her!" Angrily, the Undertaker stared down at the tiny little man. But somehow he didn't feel larger than him.

Bearer grinned. "Oh, I see. You want to LOVE her, don't you?" The evil little man laughed. A high, piercing laugh that penetrated the Undertaker's very bones. "You cannot love her. You are filled with the power of darkness. My darkness... You are so much more than anything she could ever hope to be. She is unworthy of you, my Undertaker. You are more than she-"

"Maybe I no longer wish to be anything more than anybody."

"You do not have a choice!"

"He's right, Mark." The Undertaker gritted his teeth. Perhaps he was wrong when he thought that Bearer's voice was the one he least wanted to hear. Vince McMahon had entered the room... "You don't have a choice in the matter. You're going to go out there right now, and you're going to have a match. I'll placate you. I'll let you have your distraction in that little slut, but you are to never forget that you belong to me."

"To us..." added Bearer.

"And you do what we say. Got that?"

The two of them, the two forms of evil incarnate, stood side-by-side before the Undertaker, grinning like death's-head skulls in his face. And the Undertaker knew then and there what was the truth.

"You never cared about me. Neither one of you. You just wanted your own power. This 'Corporate Ministry' was all for your own motivations... I'm nothing more than a tool to you, am I? All these years... My whole life I have been your slave. This 'Ministry' was your idea, Paul, and you sold us out as soon as you could. I am simply the way for you, Vince, to destroy Austin once and for all, and for you, Paul, to secure your own perverse power..."

"Does it matter?" said Vince sharply.

"You are still ours... You are still MY Undertaker..."

The Undertaker felt a burst of darkness flow into him, and he knew that Paul Bearer had activated the powers of the Urn. He was compelled. But he was still himself.

He sneered. "I am not your pawn."

He didn't care what those people saw. He simply teleported directly to the ring. And found himself face-to-face with Larissa... 


	10. Hell in a Cell

The final chapter of a saga too long in the writing!

Undertaker's character and the Ministry of Darkness belong to WWE along with everyone else, but Larissa.

It's time for the match...

The crowd grew silent.

They had seen the Undertaker perform his "teleportation" trick before, but always with the lights out. But now, they had just seen a man appear out of midair. The Undertaker was simply in the ring. No lights, no Funeral Dirge, no Satanic chanting, druids, torches, entorage, or fanfare. He was simply there.

Only one other person in that arena was not surprised.

"Master." Said Larissa respectfully to the man who moments ago was not there, but now stood towering over her. She met his eyes and did not look away.

He did not acknowledge her greeting. "I will give you one last chance, Slave." He enunciated every letter of the word, assigning it meaning and truth that were not missed on Larissa. "Return to me this very moment. Defer to me, and OBEY."

"I cannot, Master. You know I cannot." Larissa looked away from the man who deep in her heart she could not deny was still her Lord. The man who owned her, body and soul. Who had taken her away from the world forever. Who had tainted her with his darkness. Who she could never, ever escape.

"I cannot return to you. Not after what you did. I can't."

The Undertaker slapped her. Hard. The crack across her face rang to the rafters in the largely silent arena, which instantly burst into cheers as the crowd reacted. They were over their intitial shock, and they knew the action was about to begin.

"You mean THAT?" he said calmly. He struck her again across the other side of the face and growled. "Whore. Slut. BITCH. Do not make me kill you because I WILL," the Minister of Darkness growled in her face. He struck her again. "You do not have the freedom to disobey me. I am your Master. I claimed you. Now OBEY ME."

He went to strike her again, but Larissa blocked the blow, and countered with her own punch to his face. The Deadman reeled back and stared at her with rage. Then, calmed himself and spoke: "Do you know what would happen if you were to leave my side?" Larissa stared back at him with less defiance than she would have liked. "You would perish. You would waste away and you would perish. You have been infected with the Dark Powers. By laying with me, I condemned you to the same fate as I. The Darkness cannot be purged, cannot be abandoned, cannot be walked away from! I have tried! I have tried for so many years!"

"I know." she cut him off.

He stared at her with something akin to pity. "And yet you insist on this still?"

She nodded, jaw set. "I know what I must do."

"So be it." The Undertaker gestured to the rafters, where the giant stel structure known as the Cell hung. With a flick of his hand, the Cell began to descend.

During the long, slow process of lowering the cell, neither Larissa or the Undertaker moved. They simply stood in the middle of the ring, staring at each other with sadness.

"NOOO!"

The shout rang across the arena, and the Undertaker and Larissa whirled to look up the entrance ramp. There, with rage in his eyes and men trying to stop him, was Kane. Chris Jericho was trying to physically hold him back while Shawn Michaels tried to convince him to return to the dressing room and not to interfere, but Kane was beyond reason. He hurled Michaels off the entrance ramp and tried to run for the Cell.

Acting quickly, the Undertaker magically severed the chains holding up the cell, and it loudly crashed down directly in front of Kane.

Kane immediately began to tear at the door to the Cell, and the Undertaker grew worried. His deranged brother had broken into these structures before to attack him, in fact that was how he first saw his brother after over two decades of believing him dead...

Fortunately for him, the lights went red at that moment, and before Kane knew what happened, he was beset upon by the Brood. Edge, Christian, and their vampiric master Gangrel swarmed Kane from the crowd.

As the Undertaker stood watching his brother beset by his unholy servants, Larissa steeled her courage, and dropkicked her master in the back, sending him toppling over the ropes.

The Undertaker roared with rage, stood, and slid back into the ring with lightning speed. He grabbed his rightful slave by the throat and threw her across the ring, where she rolled into the corner.

Larissa looked up to see Kane being beaten to within an inch of his life, but he was not alone. Soon, Jericho and Shawn came to his rescue, and the three of them began to beat back the brood. Unfortunately, the high, cold laugh of Paul Bearer was heard, and the entire Corporate Ministry poured out of the entrance ramp. The Acolytes, Mideon, Viscera, the Mean Street Posse, Chyna, The Bossman, and Triple H all ran to the trio and began to systematically take them apart, as Paul Bearer and the Higher Power, Vince McMahon stood at the top of the ramp, laughing.

"No..." Larissa whispered to herself, before she was grabbed by the hair and dragged to her feet by her vengeful master.

"You selfish, insolent little slut..." the Undertaker growled. "It is not enough to be the chosen prize of the most powerful man on Earth, is it? No, you had to ruin my LIFE."

Suddenly, the Undertaker began to mercilessly pound on Larissa, throwing her into the corner and beating her. He threw her into the ropes with such force that she could not hope to avoid his massive boot when she rebounded into it.

She lay on her back, unable to keep the lights from flashing in her head, as he stood over her. "You have so much left to learn..." He said, and lifted her to her fet again.

He slowly, and deliberately lifted her and slammed her to the mat powerfully, taunting her the whole time. "You cannot leave me. It is not something you are capable of doing. You will die. You cannot leave my Master's Darkness any more than I can.

I do not have the luxury of rebellion. I must obey. And so must YOU. But at least I can have you..."

He grabbed her by the throat and held her close to his face. "End this. I have won. Submit to me once more and be mine. You, at least will be spared the agony of true servitude, all I ask is that you pleasure me."

Larissa suddenly understood. She had felt for some time that her Lord of Darkness was cold, cold and unfeeling. Like the darkness itself. And now she knew why. The Darkness has subsumed her Lord. It had repressed the man inside. He was a servant of HIS master, that evil little man laughing at the entrance ramp. But he wanted freedom and independence every bit as much as she did. The Lord of Darkness cannot love. But the man beneath cannot avoid it. That was why he never dared to show his emotion to her. She was never meant to be his plaything. She was his escape.

And that made what she had to do even easier.

Summoning up her resolve, she spit in the Minister of Darkness' face. He released her and stumbled back.

She massaged her throat and croaked: "You don't care about me! I would rather die than go back to you!"

"Then die you shall!"

He began to beat her. He punched, kicked, slammed, and clotheslined Larissa over and over again. He exploded in an unfathomable rage, beating her mercilessly. But she did not fight back.

He grabbed her by the throat and held her to his face again. "You dare say I care nothing for you? You are a fool!"

He lifted her into the air by her neck and chokeslammed her to the mat with the force of a bomb. She was beyond pain. All she knew was that she did not want to move.

She heard struggling and swearing and could barely make out the Corporate Ministry holding Kane back and forcing him to watch as he struggled to free himself and attack the Cell once more.

The Minister of Darkness grabbed her by the wrist and lifted her to her feet. He twisted her arm, and with supernatural agility, climbed the turnbuckle. He stood on the top rops, her wrist twisted in his hand, and effortlessly walked onto the top rope.

"I never cared for you?"

Standing atop the rope like a demonic acrobat, he stared right into her eyes, and for just a moment, she saw the true Undertaker. "I have always loved you."

He leapt into the air, arm raised, preparing to club her across the neck...

The sound of shattering glass echoed in the arena.

The Undertaker whirled his head to look at the entrance ramp as he leapt, and suddenly Larissa noticed something. She could suddenly see his weakness. She suddenly knew exactly where to strike. She had been among the Ministry for so long, cloaked by darkness, that she had almost forgotten about her abilities. But suddenly she knew what to do.

As the Undertaker descended, she dropped down and kicked him in the knee. His legs were knocked out from under him, and he landed on his face as he came down.

Larissa turned, adrenaline pumping in her veins. The music of Stone Cold Steve Austin was pumping in the air, and he, the Rock, Mankind, the Union, and everyone else who had ever been wronged by either the Corporation or the Ministry of Darkness flooded ringside. Vince McMahon and Austin were embroiled in a brawl. Most of the others plunged into the Corporate Ministry, where Kane was freed and he, Jericho, and Michaels began to fight anew. Paul Bearer was flung from the entrance stage and to the floor below.

As the brawl spread to take up the entire arena, Larissa felt movement behind her and ducked just in time to avoid the Undertaker's right hand. She began to fight back, concentrating on the Undertaker's knees. She unloaded on him with a flurry of blows. Punches, kicks, backhands. She bounced off the ropes and took him off his feet. His darkness was gone, flushed away in a distraction. But hers was still there.

The battle raged, both in and out of the ring. Outside, the battle was turning, as the enemies of darkness pushed the Corporate Ministry back, with Kane leading the charge. And in the Cell itself, Larissa knew it was time.

With a heavy heart, she sidekicked the Undertaker in the gut, and while he was doubled over, gave him her Flying Backkick.

The Undertaker fell, and did not rise. She covered his shoulders, and the count rang out: 1...2...3.

But her victory did not last long... "ENOUGH!" shouted a high voice over the roar of the crowd. Paul Bearer had climbed back onto the entrance ramp, and was holding the legendary Urn igh in the air. For years, the Undertaker had drawn his power from that Urn, and Paul Bearer held it high.

The Undertaker simply sat up, like a zombie rising from the grave, and got to his feet. Larissa could no longer "see" him. He was full to bursting with the evil power.

"Finish her, Undertaker! End this! I command you to-"

"Silence." With a gesture, a bolt of pure force shot into Bearer, knocking him to the floor. "She is mine. You will not interfere."

The crowd stopped cheering. The entire arena grew silent, not knowing what to do as the Undertaker began to levitate.

He said nothing, just sent hundreds of tendrils of pure darkness at Larissa, each with the destructive power to tear her from her bones. Using what little she knew of her own abilities, she blocked his new attack. It was all she could do to put up a wall of darkness and block him, but he pressed the attack, forcing at the edges of her mind.

She began to float as well, and the crowd did now know what to make of the sight of the both of them floating in the center of the cell, locked in an epic struggle of pure dark power, their evil energies crackling and sparking against the metal of the cell.

Only one person knew what to do. Kane suddenly dashed forward and began to tear at the door to the cell again. And following him, Edge and Christian came forward too. But rather than stopping him, they began to help him pull at the door. Their leader, Gangrel, came forward and tried to pull them away, and in return, Edge and Christian simultaneously spun and punched the vampire warrior in the face, knocking him out. With that, they went back to trying to pry open the fencing.

A bolt of dark energy electrified the cell door, and the three of them let go of it abruptly. Edge and Christian looked frightened and frustrated, but Kane held them back for a moment, concentrated, and dark fire erupted from his hands, melting the door off its hinges. He had not avoided Paul Bearer's indoctrination as a child.

As the three of them rushed through the doorway for the ring, Larissa knew she had only one chance. She could feel the destructive powers of darkness penetrating her defenses, and looked across the ring to the man she loved. He was possesed by his evil power, madness the only thing visible. He was the Minister of Darkness. He was not human like this. And there was only one way to save him.

She looked at Kane as he began to enter the ring, and mouthed once again: "I'm sorry."

She dropped her defenses and lowered her shielding. And as the destructive power of pure evil rammed into her body, she shot every once of her power back at the source of it all: the Urn that lay forgotten on the entrance stage.

The Urn glowed black and shattered into a million pieces at nearly the same time as the explosion in the ring that sent Edge, Christian, and Kane flying.

The destruction settled. The quiet regined. And the Undertaker found himself alone in the ring, his head swimming. He looked for Larissa, but saw nothing inside te Cell but for a sooty stain on the canvas. He tried to reach out for her with his dark abilities, but found them to be weak, and he sensed nothing.

Before he knew what happened, he found himself being lifted into the air by the neck by his brother's hand. And he screamed at him "WHERE IS SHE!?!"

The Undertaker struggled to breathe, his enraged brother's hand clawing at his windpipe, and so he used as much of his power as he could muster and the Undertaker vanished.

Kane screamed again, looking around wildly until he saw the black stain on the canvas.

Edge and Christian came up behind him with stunned looks on their faces, saying nothing until Christian merely whispered: "Mistress..."

Kane screamed again, and the ring posts erupted with pillars of flame, their color the color of rage, as Kane's anguished cries echoed throughout the building. 


	11. Epilogue

The Undertaker crumpled to the cold concrete floor. He gasped for breath, coughing and weezing, and it took him a moment to realize how very quiet it was. Looking around, he realized he had teleported all the way to the parking garage that was attached to the arena.

The Undertaker could not help but darkly smile to himself as he looked around at the cars and concrete pillars. Such a mundane location... After everything that just happened...

His mind cleared slightly as he fully realized just what had just happened. The Darkness sometimes could cloud one's thoughts, and he could barely even remember anything of the past five minutes. It didn't seem real. He was remembering it as if he was seeing it through a green glass filter - distorted and odd. She had knocked him off his feet, but when Bearer had activated the Urn, he simply sat up and found himself once again alive, as it had happened before so many times. Then he could remember striking out... Paul's fat body crumpled to the earth... Larissa's face...

Larissa. He remembered now. He remembered attacking her. He remembered her fighting him off. He remembered...

All at once he remembered it all, down to the smallest detail. He felt her look away from him and all her barriers drop, and the Darkness he had invested everything in for so long tore her atoms apart, one by one, completely subsuming her in unimaginable pain as she was wiped from reality itself.

She was gone.

He could not sense her anywhere. If he actually hit her with the Dark Power...

With a heavy heart, the Undertaker realized what he had done. In his hubris and rage at Paul, Vince, and Larissa's defiance he had allowed himself to lose control.

And she had paid the price.

The Undertaker screamed in rage and punched out the window of a nearby car. He began slamming on the hood, screaming in grief. It was himself he had always been angry at! He lost control, and tried to hold on more tightly to the only thing he was sure about. But the tighter he squoze, the more she slipped away.

And now...

He slammed at the doors of the cars, picked up a metal bar and began crushing them, kicked off mirrors, and then he collapsed, weeping desperately. She was gone. And it was his fault, from beginning to end.

He tried to pull himself together and sense for her again, but something was wrong. Something puzzled him. His powers were weak, unfocused. He couldn't sense anything beyond a certain distance.

He furrowed his brow and pushed harder, but found no give in the Darkness. In fact he could barely touch it at all.

But Paul had just fed him the power of the Urn... He should be able to feel-

Where the battery of power that was the Urn's influence should be, he found nothing. A complete emptiness he had not felt since before he could remember.

She had destroyed it... Larissa had destroyed the Urn with its own feedback.

And now... He was free.

He could hardly believe it... After all these years... After all these long years...

Finally, the man behind the Darkness was free. She had sacrificed herself, but she had freed him. He was the Minister of Darkness no longer! At least for now, he could be who he WANTED to be.

Suddenly he began to panic. Without the Urn, the Ministry would quickly disintegrate, and they would be angry. But Paul had no power over him any longer...

He could escape. But where to? He did not think he could teleport any longer, and even if he did, where would he go? Paul would surely find him were he to go to any of the Ministry's temples or safe havens. And if he showed his face in the WWF his former followers would surely find him.

But he could not leave forever. Even in his euphoria he knew that he was still the Undertaker. It was weaker, but he could still feel the Dark influence deep inside him, it would never go completely away. And this was all he knew. The WWF was his home, for better or for worse. And no matter how far he ran, he knew he would be called back.

But if he went away, even for a little while, he could return on his own terms, when his enemies' rage had died away, and return home as a new man.

The Undertaker stood and ripped the shirt that held his satanic symbol off his chest. The Minister of Darkness was dead, mercifully slain by Larissa. And the Undertaker was free.

Abruptly his eyes caught a glint in the corner of the parking garage. He walked closer, and his eyes lit up as his sight rested on a motorcycle. It was beautiful... A custom Harley, by the looks of it. And as he brushed his hand over it, he could have sworn he heard Larissa's laugh on the edge of his conciousness.

The Undertaker smiled. It apeared that his prayers were answered, albeit in a less than orthodox way.

With the last bit of power that he scould muster, he used the Darkness to start the bike, and as he did, he felt almost purged. He straddled the motorcycle and drove off, out into the cool air, leaving the arena behind him.

As he drove away on that beautiful motorcycle, he knew that the Darkness would return in some fashion someday. It always did. And Paul had recreated the Urn before. But he also knew that would not be for a very long time, and it would never truly control him again.

In Larissa, he sought escape from the life he no longer wanted. And she had given it to him, after a fashion. He would always be grateful. He would always remember her.

He missed her already.

THE END 


End file.
